Enchanted
by lawreadaholic
Summary: 'I was enchanted to meet you' were the thoughts going through Cassandra's head that night. She wondered if he felt the same way too.


_There I was again tonight  
><em>_Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
><em>_Same old tired lonely place_

I frowned at my reflection in the mirror as Mother fixed my hair into place. We were going to one of these stupid 'pure blood' parties… again. I absolutely hated them. All I did was stand there pretending to look like I was having a good time, pretending to smile, pretending to laugh and enjoy the food and music. I felt like my whole life was revolved around pretending to be someone I wasn't. I guess I only did it for my Mother and Father. It would cause a whole lot of unnecessary drama by disagreeing with them. I couldn't wait until I was old enough to leave and finally have a life, rather than living in this lie.

"What's the matter, dear?" my Mother asked me in a sickly sweet voice, her eyes narrowing when she saw me frowning.  
>"Nothing, Mother," I said, faking another smile.<p>

I hated her so much. I could see right through her lies and games. I knew that all she wanted was money and power, which was exactly was marrying Father got her.

Finally, she had finished curling and pulling at my hair. My sister Arleeanna flounced in.

"Mother, Father says he is ready to go," she said, in her snotty little voice. I hated her as much as I hated my Mother.  
>"Okay, darling, I'm coming," Mother said, putting the hair mousse down and walking out the room. Arleeanna gave me a disapproving look and turned on her heels and walked out, following Mother.<p>

I sighed and put my head down on the desk. I was not looking forward to this. Bellatrix and Narcissa – the Queen bitches – would most definitely be there too. They would both become Death Eaters, I was sure of it, just like all of their other Slytherin friends. I was in Slytherin too, but I didn't fit in at all. I wished that I was put in a different house. Even Hufflepuff would have been better than the house I was in now.

I stood up and left the room. I couldn't keep darling Mother waiting much longer.

.

I stepped out of the fireplace into the same old dreary building in the Malfoy mansion. Not much had changed since I was last here. I brushed off my dress and immediately saw Narcissa dangling on Lucius' arm. I rolled my eyes. They were clearly destined to be together. Their parents had probably planned their wedding already.

"Clarissa!" exclaimed Mr Malfoy, with wide arms ready to embrace my Mother. "It's lovely to see you again."

He kissed her cheeks and saw me.  
>"Cassandra!" he said, without as much enthusiasm as he had put into my Mother's name. "It's nice to see you here too."<p>

I wasn't sure whether he was being sarcastic or not. He kissed my hand and set off to greet the people who had just come out of the fire.

Mother and Father wandered off to talk to some people, about whatever they talk about, and Areleeanna had gone over to where Bellatrix was glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes at them and walked outside for some fresh air.

_Walls of insincerity  
><em>_Shifting eyes in vacancy  
><em>_Vanished when I saw your face_

When I got back inside the dark, dusty room, I was greeted by someone who I wasn't most pleased to see.  
>"Hey, Cassandra," Bellatrix said. "It's nice to see you."<p>

I couldn't even begin to think how untrue those words were.

"Lovely to see you too… Bellatrix," I hissed at her. Normally I would say something bitchy back to her, but I didn't want to cause a scene. Especially not here.

"Cassandra!" exclaimed Bellatrix's Mother. "I haven't seen you for quite a long time!"  
>"It's lovely to see you too," I said politely.<br>"It's nice to see you and Bella getting along well!"

If only she knew.

"Come, Bella, we need to greet everyone else."

Bellatrix walked off, giving me one last glare.  
>"Until next time," she said in a barely audible whisper.<p>

I sighed. I hadn't even been here for an hour and I was already sick of the sight of this place. I started to examine the room. It looked like it used to be an old tatty building, just hidden behind all the magic cast upon it. It reminded me of everything else in my life. Hidden in a perfect disguise behind its real self.

I didn't know what to do with myself here so I began to wonder back outside. At least it was a bit more peaceful. Or so I thought.

As I stepped back outside, I could hear voices. I hid behind a wall and eavesdropped on whoever it was.

"Now don't go causing any trouble Sirius," I heard a women say sharply to whom I could only guess was Sirius.  
>"I won't Mother," I heard a deep voice mumble.<p>

I heard their footsteps getting closer and closer. I edged back more into the shadows.

"And why don't I believe you? If only you could be more like your brother Regulus. You're a complete disgrace to our family."  
>Sirius mumbled something untranslatable.<p>

They finally came into view. I caught my breath when I saw Sirius. He had soft facial features, sparkling silver eyes and black, wavy hair that just reached his shoulders. I was sure that I recognised him, but I just couldn't think where from.

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

He glanced my way and I blushed a furious red.  
>He smiled at me, when he caught me staring at him.<p>

_Your eyes whispered __'__Have we met?__'  
><em>_Across the room your silhouette  
><em>_Starts to make its way to me_

As his mother walked away, his eyes widened slightly, as if he was trying to remember something. He looked around to if anybody was watching us and made his way over to me.

"Hey," he said, leaning against the wall. I gaped at his tanned, muscularly arms, feeling stupid that I couldn't say anything. I swallowed and urged myself to speak.  
>"Have I seen you before?" I blurted out, immediately regretting it.<br>He laughed. It sounded a bit like a dog barking. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."  
>I looked at him a bit closer and then it hit me.<br>"You go to Hogwarts right?" I asked.  
>He nodded.<br>"You're that guy who hangs around with Potter."  
>"And you're that girl in Slytherin."<br>"Yes," I said sharply.  
>"You hate it right?" he asked. I could tell that he could see right through me. It didn't seem to bother him though, which was unusual. But then, he was a Black who was sorted into Gryffindor, so I guess it made sense.<br>"Yeah," I rolled my eyes. It was starting to become a bit of a habit. I made a mental note to remind myself to stop doing it.

_The playful conversation starts  
><em>_Counter all your quick remarks  
><em>_Like passing notes in secrecy_

"So, how come you're hiding away out here?" he asked me.  
>"It's better than being in there," I said, nodding towards the bright lights inside.<br>"You could say that one more time."

A cool breeze brushed past me, making me shiver.  
>"Would you care to borrow my jacket?" he said, smirking at me.<br>"Please no," I laughed, "This is way too clique."

The sound of the music drifted from the mansion. I could somehow tell that Sirius had heard it too.  
>"Would you at least dance with me then?"<br>"If I must," I replied, taking his hand.

He led me to an open space and we started to dance. I rested my head on his shoulder and he whispered in my ear.

"I'll be your prince… and you can be my princess… just for one night."

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

"Cassandra!"

The sound of my mother screeching my name brought me back to reality. I hadn't realised how long we had been here.

I quickly jumped away from Sirius.

"I'm really sorry, I have to go!"  
>"I know, I know" he whispered urgently. He paused. "Please write to me."<br>"I will, I promise."

"It was enchanting to meet you." I whispered, as he slipped off into the shadows.

_This night is sparkling, don__'__t you let it go  
><em>_I__'__m wonderstruck blushing all the way home  
><em>_I__'__ll spend forever wondering if you knew  
><em>_I was enchanted to meet you_

I could still feel the blush from being with Sirius as I fell through the flames in the fireplace. As I stepped out, my mother ushered me back to my room.

I stepped onto my balcony, watching the sparkling stars outside, remembering dancing under the moonlight.

I wondered if Sirius heard my final words to him.

_The lingering question kept me up  
><em>_Two am, who do you love?  
><em>_I wonder __'__til I__'__m wide awake_

I climbed into my bed, but my mind kept whirring with thoughts and questions about Sirius. It was stupid how I couldn't keep him off my mind. He probably didn't even feel the same way about me. So who _did_ he love?

_And now I__'__m pacing back and forth  
><em>_Wishing you were at my door  
><em>_I'd open up and you would say 'Hey'_

I had to get up. I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep whilst my mind was going crazy. I started to pace back and forth, imagining him coming to my doorstep. What would my pure-blooded mother think of _that_?

_This night is flawless, don__'__t you let it go  
><em>_I__'__m wonderstruck dancing round all alone  
><em>_I__'__ll spend forever wondering if you knew  
><em>_I was enchanted to meet you_

For once one of these parties had been flawless. With the exception of one or two people. I spun around, thinking of the way he had spun me. Did he hear me? The words I whispered to him.

_And this is me praying that  
><em>_This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
><em>_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
><em>_These are the words I said back as I was leaving too soon  
><em>_I was enchanted to meet you_

I knew that I would see him again; at Hogwarts of course. But it wouldn't be the same. I needed to see him again – more personally. I knew this couldn't be the end of what we had. If we even had anything of course.

"_Please write to me."_

I grabbed some parchment and a quill. And thought about what I was going to say.

_Please don__'__t be in love with someone else  
><em>_Please don__'__t have somebody waiting on you_

Perfect.

I gently prodded my owl awake, who didn't look to happy to be awoken from his peaceful slumber. He hooted sleepily and stuck out his letter for me to tie the letter onto. I opened the window and he flew off into the night.

I sat back down at my desk with my chin in my hand and smiled.

A tap on the window woke me back up again. It was my owl. With Sirius' reply.

I read it and smiled.

'_I was enchanted to meet you too.'_

_Please don__'__t be in love with someone else  
><em>_Please don__'__t have somebody waiting on you_

_._

**_A/N: _**_Thanks for reading :-) This is my first story I've posted on here, so I hope it's not too bad! Feedback would be rather nice._

_And also, as much as I wish I did, I do not own anything in this story... except my original characters obviously._

_The song I've used is **Enchanted **by **Taylor Swift**. Check it out - it's a pretty good song!_


End file.
